1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an ultrasonic probe which is configured to transmit longitudinal vibration parallel to a longitudinal axis as a result of transmittance of ultrasonic vibration, and a manufacturing method of the ultrasonic probe.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, WO2010/047395A1 discloses a treatment device with a treatment section located at a distal end portion of an ultrasonic probe and shaped like a hook. The treatment device generates ultrasonic vibration with the treatment section hooked to a biological tissue. Pulling the treatment section toward an operator allows the biological tissue to be treated.
The treatment device keeps the whole probe in balance based on the shape of the treatment section. Specifically, according to WO2010/047395A1, a distal end hook section is formed on an upper surface side of the treatment section disposed at the distal end of a probe main body section, and a recess portion is formed on a lower surface side of the treatment section. The treatment section is appropriately formed as described above so that the center of gravity of the treatment section coincides with the center of gravity of the probe main body section, thus stabilizing vibration.